lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Lands/Main article
The Pride Lands are a vast African savanna territory controlled by a pride of lions known as the Pridelanders. Information History ---- The First King's Reign The Great Earthquake When Great-Fighter impersonates an early king of the Pride Lands, a pair of expert birds claim to know all about his reign. Their comments reveal an event known merely as "the great earthquake." Presumably, it took place during this king's reign. The Hyena Invasion The birds' comments also reveal that during this king's reign, there was a hyena invasion. During this invasion, the king defeated the hyenas with elephant tusks. It can be assumed that this was the birth of the hyena clan that would later plague the Pride Lands under Scar's reign. Discovery of the Elephant Graveyard This king was known to have discovered the Elephant Graveyard, most likely shortly after the defeat of the hyenas. ---- Mohatu's Reign Drought During Mohatu's reign, a terrible drought strikes the Pride Lands. At first, Mohatu attempts to keep the peace by rationing water, but when a selfish lion hogs the water hole, Mohatu is forced to find a new source of water. He happens to stumble upon the jungle, which serves as a temporary water source until the drought has ceased in the Pride Lands. The King's Death On a winter's eve, the king dies of old age, a rare cause of death in lions. Following his death, the Pridelanders descend into a brief angst, resuming their fighting until a bright star appears in the night sky, signifying Mohatu's peaceful passing. ---- Ahadi's Reign Army Ant Attack Mufasa briefly mentions an army ant attack that took place before his time. Presumably, it took place during Ahadi's reign, for it is Ahadi who told the story to Mufasa. Drought Like Mohatu, Ahadi experiences a terrible drought during his reign. His approach to the situation is also similar, as Uru sets out in search of a new water source while Ahadi stays behind to tend to the kingdom. In the end, Uru finds a new water source on the western edge of the Pride Lands that saves the beasts. Advisers and Majordomos Engrossed in the chaos of the drought, Ahadi realizes that he must elect an adviser and a majordomo to help him during times of great need. Rafiki and Zuzu are the first to fill these positions, respectively, and the tradition continues into Simba's reign. ---- Mufasa's Reign Army Ant Attack Like Ahadi, Mufasa also experiences an army ant attack. With the help of Zazu and a band of loyal Pridelanders, he manages to free several rocks atop Zulu Falls and drown the approaching army of killer insects. Simba's Presentation Following the birth of his son, Mufasa holds a presentation ceremony in which Simba is crowned the next rightful ruler and held up for all the Pridelanders to see. The King's Death The conniving younger brother of the king, Scar, devises a plan to assassinate the king. Using his hyena cronies, Scar instigates a wildebeest stampede that chases Simba through the gorge. Drawn by the endangerment of his son, Mufasa rescues the cub and climbs a cliff, only to be thrown back by his brother. Upon hitting the ground, Mufasa dies, and Scar convinces Simba to run away. ---- Scar's Reign The Hyena Invasion Following Mufasa's death, Scar lies to the pride that Simba is dead as well and "humbly" accepts the crown. With his new power, he invites the hyenas from their shadowy home in the Elephant Graveyard to storm the Pride Lands and stomp on every law Mufasa has kept so carefully in place. Famine Due to the hyenas' over-hunting, the Pride Lands fall into disrepair. The herds move on and the water dries up, leaving behind a graveyard of brittle bones and dry dust. Scar is unconcerned with the landscape change, despite much urging from the lionesses to move to a different land. The Battle of Pride Rock Scar's sovereignty is challenged by Simba, now fully grown and bent on taking back his rightful title. After forcing Simba to admit that he was the cause of Mufasa's death, Scar corners him at the point of Pride Rock, though he makes a fatal error in revealing the truth behind Mufasa's death. Fueled by rage, Simba leaps into battle, followed by the lionesses, and throws Scar off Pride Rock. The King's Death Though Scar survives a tumble off Pride Rock, he is met at the bottom by his betrayed servants, who eat him alive as fire engulfs Pride Rock. ---- Simba's Reign King of Pride Rock Following the Battle of Pride Rock, rain falls on the land, cleansing the fire and chasing away the last of the hyenas. Urged on by his followers as well as Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa, Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars over the land, taking full responsibility as king. Under his reign, the Pride Lands are restored to their former glory. Fluffy's Presentation Simba's firstborn cub, a nameless child called Fluffy by its creators, is presented to the Pride Lands following the kingdom's restoration to peace and prosperity. Zira's Betrayal Sometime following Simba's ascension on Pride Rock, Zira rebels and is subsequently ousted with her band of followers, known as the Outsiders. Abduction of Kopa During Simba's reign, Kopa, the son of Simba and Nala, is abducted by vultures and held ransom. Unwilling to give in to the vultures' demands, Simba comes to his son's rescue at the head of a herd of Pridelanders. Greatly outnumbered, the vultures are forced to hand the prince back to his father. Kiara's Presentation In Simba's later years, he has a daughter named Kiara, who is also presented to the Pride Lands. Kiara's First Hunt In order to prove her status as an adult, Kiara embarks on her first hunt, though this later results in a rampaging fire, started by Zira, that influences Simba in his induction of Kovu into the pride. Zira's Ambush When Simba leaves the shelter of Pride Rock with Kovu, Zira and her followers surround him and attempt to kill him. Instead, Nuka is killed while trying to pursue Simba up a pile of logs. The Pridelander-Outsider Battle Enraged by her son's death and already bitter over Scar's, Zira wages war on the Pridelanders. This battle is later stopped by Kovu and Kiara, though Zira refuses to give up and tries a final assassination attempt on Simba. Kiara gets in the way of the lioness, and the two roll down an embankment, Kiara surviving the fall only to watch as Zira refuses her help and falls into the gorge. Marriage of Kovu and Kiara After the Outsiders are inducted into the pride, the Pridelanders hold a marriage ceremony for Kovu and Kiara, where the rulers of Pride Rock reaffirm their power by roaring over a gathered crowd of animals. ---- Government The Pride Lands operates as a monarchy in which the sovereign's will is law. Regarding the order of succession, the Pride Lands monarchy appears to favor an absolute primogeniture in which the eldest child of the current ruler will inherit regardless of gender. The king or queen can hand-choose who they want to succeed them, however, as Scar apparently hand-chose Kovu to succeed him despite them having no relation. Laws of the Land The monarchs of the land have absolute power, and with that power, they create laws that benefit themselves and their people. Banning the Use of Mufasa's Name (in Scar's presence) At an unknown time during his reign, Scar made it illegal to utter Mufasa's name in his presence. It isn't exactly clear why he made this law, but he presumably grew tired of his pride comparing him to his superior brother. Fortunately, this law permanently died with Scar's reign, for Mufasa's name is said freely during Simba's reign. Penalty for Trespassing After banishing Zira and her followers from the Pride Lands, Simba puts in place a law that discourages them from defying his decree and returning anyway. Should any outsider be found within his lands, they must pay with their lives. Kovu is offered up to Simba for recompense, as Zira had broken the law, but both she and the king knew Kovu was in no real danger. In the end, Simba spares Kovu -- either because he was too soft or because his young daughter was watching -- thus fails in enforcing his own law. This law is rendered dysfunction when Simba inducts the exiles back into his pride. Royal Protocol and Debts According to Zazu, the Majorodomo, all debts must be repaid (though exception can be made) somehow. Simba goes on to say that this is law put in place by his deceased father. Anti-Poaching Laws It is unknown who put this law into to place, but both Ahadi and Mufasa are both seen enforcing it. Likely, Zira was poaching in the Pride Lands as well when she just happened to spot Kovu and Kiara, even going on to mention the lack of resources in the Outlands, so Simba enforces it as well. Presumably the law has been enforced since the territory's creation. Mohatu's Drinking Law When a drought strikes the Pride Lands during King Mohatu's reign, he puts in place a law the determines how much an animal could drink to prevent fighting over the diminished waterhole. The Selfish Lion defies Mohatu, and breaks this law, drinking as much as he wants and forcing the other animals to wait. Instead of enforcing the law, King Mohatu looks for and finds a non-violent alternative. Banishment of Shenzi's Clan In the book A Tale of Two Brothers, during King Ahadi's reign, the hyenas seem to be tolerated if not fully accepted. However, Ahadi seems to have banished them from the Pride Lands after the end of that story. Mufasa could've gotten rid of them, however. Induction of Shenzi's Clan After Mufasa's death, Scar renders the law keeping hyenas out of the Pride Lands defunct when he usurps the throne. Engagement in Childhood It is unknown who put this law into place many generations ago, but according to Zazu, a king's marriage is contracted in the king's childhood. As a cub, Simba says that he will abolish the law when he becomes king, but it is unknown whether he did this or not. In the sequel, when Kiara is a cub, the question remains open. Geographical Features The Pride Lands is a very fertile place and is diverse in the way of fauna. Its exact size is unknown, but since it borders the desert of northern Africa and encompasses Mount Kilimanjaro as well, one could say it is quite large. The Pride Lands is also very well watered, a long river of water lying not to far from Pride Rock. * Pride Rock * The Gorge * The Waterhole * Mount Kilimanjaro * Five Stones * The Zuberi River * Zulu Falls Fauna * Lion * Zebra * Elephant * Hyena * Mandrill * Red-billed Hornbill * Giraffe * Antelope * Warthog * Meerkat * Rhino * Hippo * Wildebeest * Leopard * Cheetah * Flamingos * Monkeys * Crocodiles * Chimpanzees * Baboons * Okapi * Gorillas * Ostrich * Birds * Frogs * Field Mice * Ants Trivia * The Pride Lands has a history of going bare presumably once during the reign of every new ruler. A drought happens during Mohatu's reign, Uru and Ahadi's reign, Mufasa's reign (in a comic), and Scar's reign. Gallery Pridelands.jpg|The Pride Lands The Shadowlands.png|The Pridelands during Scar's reign|link=http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Shadowlands.png Scar Pridelands.jpg|Simba and Nala look over the Pridelands during Scar's reign The Pridelands_revived.jpg|The Pride lands revived after Scar's reign Pridelands2.png|Simba and Kiara overlooking the Pride Lands Pridelands concept map.png Pridelandmap.png pridemap.png mappride.png sspgr.png waterholemap.png Category:Locations